This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to address space management with respect to a Coherent Accelerator Processor Interface (CAPI) architecture. The amount of data that needs to be managed is increasing. Data management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for address space management may increase.